Dragonball Q 2
by LA Suka
Summary: Q and little Q try to enjoy the party but quickly get bored. What will they do next? Where will they go next?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer/notes: I do not own Star Trek the next Generation or DBZ and I am not making any money off of this. Yes! I'm finally continuing this, can you believe it?!  This fic is just too good to give up on guys.  Thanks for all the great reviews, I love you guys and thanks for not giving up on me.  Idea? Comments?  Let me know what ya think!   

Dragonball Q 

By: L.A. ~

Chapter 2

"Hey, Q."  Trunks whispered nudging little Q in front of him.  

"Yeah?"  

"Um, it's probably nothing but, I can't sense anything from you or your dad, it's weird." 

"Hey yeah, I can't either!"  Goten said standing behind his best friend.    

"What are you guys talking about?"  Little Q asked innocently.

"Yeah I can't sense any ki from you at all and everyone has at least a little bit or they'd be dead.  Are you sure you're feeling ok?"  He questioned looking little Q over for signs of illness.  Little Q laughed nervously and looked around for his dad.  

_"Daddy!"    _

In the other line…

Vegeta seriously needed a nap or something from the looks of it but no one said anything.  Q stepped up in line with his plate and smiled at the grouchy Saiyan.

"Beef please."  He said sweetly batting his eyelashes.  

Vegeta glared at the entity.  He sensed something strange, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.  But, because he didn't trust Q, he gave him the smallest piece of beef he could find.     

"Thanks…" Q muttered thinking how nice it would be to perhaps change Vegeta into an appetizer but changed his mind and instead changed some of the letters on Vegeta's apron.  He needed to be humiliated a little bit.

Right then Bulma walked up behind Vegeta and tapped his shoulder.  

What is it woman, can't you see I'm busy!"  He snapped.  

She backed off a step and opened her mouth to speak but then noticed what his apron said.     

"What it is!"   He repeated annoyed that she wasn't saying anything.

Bulma covered her mouth and pointed to his apron.  With an exasperated sigh, he looked down at his apron and froze, his mouth slowly opening.

Kiss the Jerk 

Bulma couldn't help it any more and began laughing.  Vegeta's face was turning red.  Vegeta ripped the apron off and stormed away before he wound up blowing something up.

Bulma sighed whipping away her tears from laughing so hard and took over Vegeta's job shaking her head.  

He is a Jerk…  Q smirked at her thoughts and then heard his son calling to him.   

_"Daddy!"_  

He turned towards his son_. "What's wrong son?"  _

_"They can sense that I don't have any ki, let me use my powers, please!"_

Q shook his head and snapped his fingers.  The effect was instantaneous.  Trunks and Goten forgot all about little Q and hurried to get their food almost trampling the other kids in line.    

_"Aw… I wanted to do it daddy!"   _

_"I'm sorry son but next time I promise I'll let you do it ok?"  _

 _"Promise?"  He pouted crossing his arms…_

_"I promise." _

Little Q smiled satisfied and skipped off to join his two friends now sitting at the table.

An eternity later, but really just ten minutes…

Daddy I'm bored…Little Q whined laying in the grass on his back and staring up at the clouds in the sky. "You mean your FINALLY tired of playing with those two?"  Q thought back, yawning lazily in his reclined lawn chair while holding a glass of lemonade in his other hand.  It even had a cute little umbrella in it. Well not really, it's just that all they wonna do is eat, and I wonna play some games!"  

_Ok then, a game it is! Get ready to have fun!  _He thought about to snap his fingers but then some one grabbed his arm and yanked him out of his seat before he could.

"What the…!"  He yelped being pulled indignantly to his feet.  

"Mr. Q!  Come on; let's play the sack hop!  You can be my partner since Vegeta is off pouting like a big baby!"  Bulma giggled swaying back and forth.  Obviously she'd had too many drinks and was extremely drunk.

"What!  I won't do…!"  

"Come on before it starts!"  She laughed dragging him to the starting line where the others were waiting for the race to begin and handed him a big potato sack.   He stared at it in disbelief as everyone whistled and clapped at them.

"Woo hoo! You go girl, grab that good looking man and put him in your sack!"  Chichi hollered, helping Goku into a sack.  This made everyone laugh harder.  

"Ok everyone, the rules of the game are simple, first person from your team hops to the line here" Mr. Brief explained pointing to the white line at his feet, "then turn around and **bla bla  bla  bla  bla  BLA BLA BLA…!**

:: yawn ::

Daddy this isn't exactly what I had in mind… 

What?  You really think this was my idea?  Do you want me to stop because we could do something much more exciting? 

Little Q considered this for a second and smiled.

Yeah ok!  This is boring let's go visit uncle Picard 

_What an excellent idea son! _

Right at the moment, Goku waves at his youngest son with a goofy grin but Chichi slaps his arm telling him to pay attention to the race and then suddenly a little menacing rain cloud pops out of nowhere above the crowd.    

"Looks it's about to rain!"  Some one shouted pointing to the sky.  It then began to downpour and everyone runs inside screaming and laughing.  Q grabbed little Q and snapped his fingers transporting himself, little Q and a few others to the Enterprise in the future.  

-------------------------------------------------------

"Um… Where are we? Chichi?"  Goku asked scratching his head and looking around for his wife but she was gone.  Vegeta spun around and glared at him because he'd been transported with him there.

"You idiot we've been abducted!"

"We have?  Whoa… How'd we get here?"

In another part of the ship…

Bulma and Chichi transported right next to a viewing glass, and outside they could see the stars flying by because the ship was in warp.

"Um… uh… what the hell?  Where are we?"  Bulma muttered staring out the window.  Chichi shook her head and reached out to touch the glass.

"Is that outer space out there?"  She whispered.  Bulma nodded.

"Yeah…"  

On the bridge of the Enterprise…

"Q! What do you want!" Picard shouted standing.  Everyone else on the bridge froze waiting for one of Q's famous greetings. 

"Jean Luke!  How are you, how I've missed you!"

"Ok Q you can cut the pleasantries, why are you here?"  Picard asked wearily noticing for the first time little Q holding his fathers hand.  Q looked down at his son and winked.  

The real fun is about to start… 


	2. Chapter 2

Hm... well I bet no one ever thought they would see this story updated and I wouldn't blame them if they did. It's been a while! I didn't think I would update it again either but some times after a long period of inactivity, you get inspired to write again. Sorry about that. Well here it is. I don't know how long it will be until my next update but hopefully this sudden urge to write again will last a while. Feel free to review and leave some suggestions or ideas on what I could use in the story next.

Thank you everyone for your reviews too! That's also helped inspire me to write again! It really helps!

Dragonball Q

"Jean Luke I would like for you to meet my son, little Q. He's always wanted to meet you in person. I've told him so much about the great Captain Jean Luke Picard of the Star ship Enterprise. Say hello son!"

"Hi!" Little Q shouted excitedly.

Troy couldn't help but crack a smile next to him.

Picard stared at little Q uncomfortably. As far as he was concerned, the child posed a threat to his ship. A grown Q was bad enough but what could a toddler Q do to his ship or crew? He didn't want to think about it.

This was the first time his daddy had actually taken him to meet his favorite human subject in person. Little Q was very excited and couldn't wait to show Picard some of his tricks.

"Q ..." Picard said carefully watching the child by Q's side. He still couldn't believe Q had a child of his own but had always wondered where all that baby food was coming from that he always found himself falling into now and then.

Some of the new crew members on the bridge watched and waited nervously for their captains orders while most of them, that were use to Q popping in like this, sighed in annoyance and waited for a good explanation to come out of Q's mouth.

Realizing there really wasn't anything he could do about it, he pretended not to care that much. "Why can't you for once warn me ahead of time of your arrival before you get here?" Picard asked crossing his arms and sitting back down in his captains chair like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"I have work to do Q..."

Q knew before he showed up, everyone on the bridge had been bored out of their minds. They could all use a little excitement he thought.

"Hm... you know what Picard. Your absolutely right. Next time I'll be sure to call you ahead of time on the telephone and let you know I'm on my way." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Q rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway, the reason I'm here Jean Luke is to let my son observe your crew for a while, with your permission of course."

Picard was appalled by the idea. There was no way he was going to let some child watch him work! Especially Q's child!

"Wonderful then!" He said raising his hand to snap his fingers.

Picard's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to protest but before he could, Q and little Q disappeared.

"Oh dear God..." He muttered under his breath. Should the crew be evacuated now, or should he wait until the ships about to blow up?

* * *

"This is the most advanced stuff I've ever seen!" Bulma said impressed with the Enterprises systems. "It's more advanced than anything on Earth! I can do a million things just right here without going anywhere!"

"Who cares! Lets just find a way out of here!" Chichi yelled. Wasn't she worried about her family? What if they were in trouble? Goku and her sons were probably going nuts looking for her.

"I'm going to find out who's responsible for this and then make them take us back home!" Chichi announced walking towards the door that slid open before she could even touch it.

"Chichi wait!" Bulma said grabbing her friends arm and pulling her back.

"What now!"

"Look! I found a map of the ship in here. If it's the person in charge your looking for, I think we might find them on the bridge here." She said pointing to the part of the ship labeled bridge. Chichi smiled for the first time since they arrived on the ship.

"Well then... what are we waiting for? Lets go!" She said this time grabbing Bulma's arm and pulling her behind her.

* * *

Mean while somewhere else on the ship, their less than intelligent husbands Vegeta and Goku, were blasting their way through the walls of the ship trying to find somebody they could talk to so they could explain to them what the hell was going on. Unfortunately the first person they ran into was the ships doctor, Beverly Crusher.

She was walking to her quarters having just come off duty, when suddenly the wall a couple feet in front of her exploded and two strange aliens she'd never seen or heard of before came crashing through.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

As soon as Vegeta saw her he charged up to her, making her take a couple steps back away from him, and started demanding some answers.

"Where the hell is this place, why are we here and how the hell where we brought here!"

Goku much calmer than Vegeta, saw how frightened she was and put an arm between them.

"Vegeta calm down. That's no way to act." He said firmly in his ear, glancing at Crusher apologetically.

Vegeta grunted with disgust and glared at the other Saiyan.

Kakkorott aren't you as angry as I am? You've been abducted aboard some strange space ship probably thousands of miles away from Earth, and you want to be nice to them!"

"Well yeah of course I'm upset Vegeta, but don't you think that who ever had the power to just bring us here the way they did, would also have the power to simply kill us if they wanted to with just a thought? We don't even know for sure who is responsible for bringing us here yet. I think we should try and keep a cool head! She might have been brought here like us. We don't know.

For once Kakkorot was right Vegeta thought but he still wanted answers right now!

He looked once again at the terrified woman and in a slightly calmer voice, (which wasn't much considering it was Vegeta) asked her again why they were brought there.

It took her a moment to find her voice again and it was a little shaky when she did. "I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about. Um... I think you need to talk to Captain Picard." She said reaching up to tap on her com badge but Vegeta saw this and grabbed her hand before she could.

"Is this Captain Picard the one responsible for bringing us here?" He growled.

"I...I'm not sure, but he might know why your here." She stammered trying to get her arm free from his painful grip. When he didn't let go she looked pleadingly at Goku. Goku kept his expression blank though so she didn't know what he was really thinking.

"Please, if you want me to help you, let me call my captain." She begged pointing at her com badge. Grunting again, Vegeta finally released her arm.

"Hurry up and call your captain then, but if your lying to me I'll blow your head off!"

Breathing a little sigh of relief she tapped her com badge and got, absolutely nothing...

"Well..."Vegeta asked impatiently. She tried to call Captain Picard again but for some reason her com badge wasn't working at all. It wouldn't even chirp for her. She was starting to panic. Was she the only other person standing in the corridor right now? She prayed some one would see what was happening and call for help.

"I don't understand why it's not working..." She said backing away from Vegeta as he moved closer towards her again and it looked like he was going to kill her for sure this time. Goku stayed right next to him to make sure he really didn't hurt her but knew that if she was lying that Vegeta was good at scaring people into telling the truth.

"Vegeta! Goku!" Two woman suddenly yelled at the same time running up from behind them.

"Chichi!" Goku said surprised.

Vegeta was glad to see that Bulma was okay but that meant that they weren't the only ones there. Anyone else could have been brought there as well.

"My patience is wearing really thin right now. Tell me now, what's going on!" Vegeta yelled grabbing Beverly's arms and pushing her back against the wall making her scream. She closed her eyes terrified he would make her go crashing through the wall next.

He could feel her trembling. Pathetic human...

"I don't know... Please don't hurt me." She said trying her best not to cry.

He had turned soft, spending way too much time around humans. He actually felt sorry for her. Goku had also laid his hand on his shoulder, a clear warning that said stop now or I'll make you stop.

"Vegeta! Let that poor woman go right now!" Bulma yelled stopping next to him. Bulma and Chichi got there as soon as they could when they heard Vegeta yelling. Disgusted he finally let her go.

She slid down to the ground at his feet feeling too weak to stand up anymore and pulled her knees up against her chest holding them there as she tried to calm herself down.

Needing to vent his anger some how, Vegeta blasted a hole in the wall where Beverly's head use to be and cursed as many bad words as he could think of.

"That's real mature..."Chichi said shaking her head and bending down, offering her hand to Beverly.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you anymore." She said soothingly. Beverly wasn't sure what to do. This girl looked human enough and even though the other girl had blue hair, she looked human too so she took Chichi's hand and slowly let her pull her up off the ground. After a moment she got her balance back and stood on her own leaning against the wall.

* * *

"Should we go to red alert captain?" Worf asked at his station.

"No Worf I don't think that's necessary, but we should warn the crew. If Q's son wants to play with some one and they don't go along with him, little Q might just throw a tantrum and blow up my ship."

"Q did help us the last time he was here." Data pointed out.

"Yes Data I'm well aware of that. That is one ordeal I will never forget but can we really trust his son, no matter how well Q says he will look after him?"

Data thought this over for maybe a split second and then nodded his head. "Your quite right captain. The crew should be warned."

"Worf, get your security teams ready on all decks and let everyone know what's going on."

"Yes sir." Worf said about to leave the bridge when the floor suddenly lifted him up and threw him against the turbo lift doors before they had a chance to open.

"Red Alert!" Picard shouted and every one not already at their stations ran to them.

"Data! Did someone just fire on us!" Data quickly read the readouts on his console and activated the rear view screen. On the screen a strange ship was approaching and something red was glowing under their hull.

"Sir, they are about to fire again!"

"Shields up!"

The shields were designed to activate quickly for emergencies like this and they were barely up before they were hit again. Enterprise was still hit pretty hard.

"Shields at sixty percent." Riker reported keeping his calm.

"Raise communications!"

"Their not responding sir." Data reported and they were hit again.

"Fire torpedoes. Let's see how well their shields hold up to our weapons!"

The Enterprise fired their torpedoes and seconds later they hit the other ship." Their shields are still holding captain." Worf reported.

After another exchange of weapons fire, it was apparent that both ships were well armored and powerful enough to stand up to much more fire before they started to fall apart.

"Try and raise communications again Mr. Data." Picard said hoping he could talk some sense into whoever was attacking them.

"Captain, they are responding now."

"Put them on the view screen."

A second later a very ugly face filled the screen. What the hell is that? Picard thought staring at the creature. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. "This is the starship Enterprise. Why are you firing on us?"

"You know full well why we are firing on you! You brought us here!"

Picard had no idea what he was talking about. And then he suddenly knew who had done it.

Q...

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta shouted as the ship shook violently. Everyone held onto some hand railing along the wall.

"Were being attacked I think!" Beverly shouted back. "I should be in sick bay in case there are any casualties!"

Just then a loud alarm sounded and Chichi and Bulma looked around nervously. "What's that!"

"Were in red alert! That means we are under attack!"

"I need to go to sickbay!"

Vegeta was about to argue but Goku butted in.

"Go do what you have to do, we'll find the bridge by ourselves."

Without saying anything she ran off. Hopefully they didn't hurt anyone but right now she had other things to worry about.

"Now what?" Vegeta growled looking around.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'm pretty sure I now which way to go." Bulma assured him.

"Oh really? Why didn't you say something before?" Vegeta spat.

"You were being too much of a jerk, I couldn't talk to you but me and Chichi found a map that showed how to get to the bridge."

By then crew members were running past them in both directions, all reporting to their posts because of the red alert and nobody was stopping to talk to them. They didn't even seem to notice them.

"I guess there use to seeing strange people on their ship." Goku wondered out loud.

"Yeah..." Bulma agreed.

"What ever! Lets go!" Vegeta yelled and set off again. Chichi gave Vegeta's back a dirty look.

"I'm getting sick and tired of his mouth! I wish some one would shut him up."

* * *

"We did not bring you here." Picard argued.

That only made the creature more angry. "Your lying and now your going to pay!"

Just then Vegeta and the others arrived and stepped off the turbo lift onto the bridge. As soon as the creature saw them he hissed and pointed to them.

"You! You are responsible for this, Saiyan's monkeys!"

Everyone turned around and looked at the Saiyans. Goku and Vegeta instantly knew who it was on the view screen.

"FRIEZA!" Goku and Vegeta yelled at the same time.

* * *


End file.
